


Teasing Peter

by M_997



Series: One shots [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Teasing, Teen Peter Parker, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_997/pseuds/M_997
Summary: Tony teases Peter.





	Teasing Peter

You see, Peter was having an absolute perfect day. He got a 98 on the Chem exame, of course that's around his score every year but he felt extra proud because this one was actually difficult. And MJ actually agreed to go on a study date with him, and she didn't correct him when he said date. So now you see why Peters having such a perfect day.

It all came crashing down when him and MJ were studying in Peters room at the tower(peter had an important training session the next day and whenever he had those he would stay over at the tower the night before). They were studying and talking and Peter actually liked doing homework for once. Of course Tony had to ruin it. That is how Peter is currently sitting on a bed with Michelle, blushing furiously.

"Hey kid, hey kids boyfriend, what do you guys want for dinner" he said casually leaning on the door eating toast.

"Hey iron boy" Omg, Peter thought, this is honestly the worse day now.

"It's, Iron man., plus do I look like a boy" Peter looked at Michelle, silently begging her not to say anything.

Of course she didn't get the message "Yea your right, you look too old and grey. Although you do have the hieght of a 16 year old boy maybe evn 14" Why doesn't she listen? He will never know.

Tony looked dumfounded and slowly walked out of the room. Luckily that was over. "Luckly thats over, why would you even talk back? That's gonna effect me in the future ya know" she looked at me like she didn't care that Tony, no Iron man, had just been roasted and so shook that he walked out of an argument for once.

** The next day **

Peter was walking down the hall to get breakfast. Michelle had stayed over last night and they did NOT have sex but they cuddled. And it was nice. So when Peter was walking down the hall all he could think about was how nice it was to cuddle with MJ. And of course Tony had to ruin it, he ruined everything.

"Hey kid, did you see my new picture I got for May" Tony said as Peter entered the kitchen.

"No i did not, wait why are you even buying presents for May"

"I think you need to see it first, ya know to make sure she will like it" he reached down and pulled out a massive picture with a frame around it. It was have the size of him.

"of course it's a bit ugly but aren't all pictures like that"

"no actually -" I stopped taking when I saw the picture. It was one of me blushing like crazy and you could see Michelle's annoyed face. I think this was when we were studying.

"How did you even get that photo?" I asked trying to get it off him.

"Stop it, I got it because I have a camera in my glasses" and that's when it really went to hell because Michelle cane out in one of my shorts and some really short shorts.

"I see someone's been having fun" Tony said in a suggestive voice.

"No we did not do that, now give that painting"

"No wait i need Michelle's opinion too" he held up the picture so MJ could see it and even though she was tired she still laughed her head off. And everytime I blushed, which was a lot, she brought it up.

This study date was definitely NOT happening again. 


End file.
